


not a worry in the world

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “There isn’t really an emergency is there?”“Rhetorical question or real question?"[Episode tag for The Good, The Bad, and the Cuddly]





	not a worry in the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellow_canary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/gifts).



> I got asked to step in last minute for the dc rare pair swap! Hope you enjoy this little Avalance follow up to the beach scene from the finale!

In retrospect, she should have known better.

She really should have.

But her phone had gone off in the middle of a meeting with a message from Sara telling her to come to where the Legends were vacationing in Aruba because it was an emergency. And the thing was… Fresh off having just defeated Mallus, and again this being the  _ Legends _ , an emergency wasn’t all that hard to believe.

Which was why she had made her excuses, flaunted her privilege as the Director of the Time Bureau just a little, and snuck out of her meeting in order to get to Aruba as quickly as possible. 

Only to find that well…

“Good morning, beautiful,” Sara says, looking up at her from where she’s lounging casual as ever. 

“It’s afternoon,” Ava points out. Despite the fact that she knows it is a moot point.

Time was always a bit wonky for them, and even then if there were no temporal crises for Sara to fix getting her out of bed at any decent hour was nearly impossible. Regardless of Ava frequently pointing out that waking up earlier meant that there were more hours in the day to do things. 

She supposed that she could give Sara a little bit of slack since she was supposed to be on vacation, but she had also said  _ emergency  _ and was acting way too calm for someone in a situation the required Ava’s presence so urgently. 

Sara, as expected, ignores her. 

“What are you doing tonight,” Sara asks, “Other than me.”

“Other than you?”

“I mean,” Sara trails off, before doing that thing that’s almost a wink but not quite.

It’s cute that she’s trying. 

One of the many millions of things that Ava finds cute about Sara.

“There isn’t really an emergency is there?”

Sara looks fine, healthy and whole, which for Sara is actually a pretty high standard. This was the woman that had died three times (and come back) and while Ava hadn’t been around for any of those times, she certainly wasn’t about to let anything similar happen on her watch. 

“Rhetorical question or real question,” Sara asks.

“Why would that be rhetorical?”

“Aren’t you impressed that I remembered the word rhetorical,” Sara ignores her point again, “I mean,  _ I  _ am impressed with myself, and as my girlfriend-”

“I’m supposed to be at work right now,” Ava cuts her off. That’s easier than dealing with  _ that  _ word _ ,  _ the one that they still hadn’t discussed yet, not properly, and despite Sara avoiding the subject Ava was going to insist sooner rather than later that they did have that talk. 

Even if not this exact second.

“That right?”

This time it’s Ava’s turn to ignore Sara simply rolling her eyes instead. 

As if that was anything less than obvious. As if she wasn’t standing here right in front of Sara dressed in her Time Bureau suit, her heels sinking into the sand with each passing second. As if she hadn’t just appeared suddenly because Sara send her a message to come  _ urgent. _

In contrast to Sara, who has only just decided to get off of her lounge chair, stretching slightly as she does so. Ava cannot help but look her once over. Sara looks good. She always does. Something Ava had realized long ago, long before she wanted to admit it. But here, dressed in nothing but a pair of unbuttoned cut off shorts and a bikini well… 

It almost made Ava wish she had taken up the Legends offer of a beach vacation. However, unlike the Legends, Ava actually has a job to do, and can’t take a break just because she’d helped take part in the defeat of a time demon. No matter how lovely the view was. 

“Can’t a girl just miss her girl,” Sara asks, a small pout on her lips. 

There’s something about the way she says it, stepping closer to Ava as she does. So close that Ava could reach out and touch her, could pull her in. 

Ava knows rationally that she should resist, that Sara’s just pouting like that because she knows that Ava is weak for it, weak for her, but then again she never has been good at making rational decisions when it comes to Sara. Her one weakness, time and time again. 

“I should leave you here,” Ava says, making sure to keep her voice level and cool, as to not betray the fact that she already wants to give in and stay with Sara. “Go back and finish my meeting.”

“You left a meeting for me,” Sara asks, sounding genuinely surprised by the prospect.

As if she didn’t… As if she genuinely hadn’t expected Ava to - “You did say that it was an emergency.”

“It wasn’t an important meeting was it?”

Ava shrugs. It didn’t matter, even if it had been, Sara would always come first. 

“Which speaking of that, where is the rest of your team?”

Sara shrugs a little. 

“They’re off exploring the wilderness of Aruba,” Sara explains. “Wally read something about herds of wild goats, and apparently Mick grew up on a farm, and I mean Ray is from  _ Iowa  _ and that whole state is basically just corn, so they’re like off getting in touch with their childhoods or something.”

“Maybe there is an emergency after all,” Ava says, but there’s a lighter edge to her voice, because all she can imagine is the  _ Legends  _ facing off a herd of wild goats and it certainly is much more amusing than their usual antics. 

“Actually,” Sara replies drawing the word out slowly, as she takes yet another step towards Ava. Close enough that they’re toe to toe, close enough to that she could learn right down and kiss her. “I think there might be an emergency after all?”

Ava’s voice is a little breathless even to her own ears. Feeling a bit like a schoolgirl seeing her crush in a bikini for the first time, not an experienced woman who has seen the woman in front of her naked far too many times to count. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

“What is it then? The emergency?”

“It’s been too long since I kissed you, we should fix that  _ urgently _ .”

And well, Ava can’t argue with that logic.

She’s not certain who moves first. Sara pressing up on her toes to reach Ava, or Ava leaning down to meet her. In the end it doesn’t matter. Because Sara is right, it had been too long, days maybe, but days without Sara felt like lifetimes and after nearly losing her multiple times well… Ava wasn’t about to waste any more moments. 

Kissing Sara feels right, it feels like home, it feels like she was made just for this. 

It’s the kind of kiss that could last forever.

The kind of kiss that Ava would be happy to live in forever. 

To stay here in this moment. 

On a beach, with her girl in her arms, and no chance of the world falling apart.

For all her complaining, Ava could do without an real emergency for a very long time. They deserve this. Moments of peace, moments that were just for the two of them, moments where she gets to kiss the woman that she loves without any worry or concern.

Of course, moments can’t last forever. 

And as much as she would like to, reality always inevitably came crashing down around them.

Or in this case, Sara’s hands on the buttons of Ava’s shirt.

Something which she normally wouldn’t oppose, in fact, something that a part of her wants to encourage, to give in to, because if it’s been a while since she last  _ kissed  _ Sara, it’s been even longer since that did  _ that _ , but Ava did have a few rules and well… 

“I’m not having sex with you on a beach,” Ava says, pulling back to stop Sara. Her hands settling against the other woman’s. “For one it’s unsanitary, sand would get everywhere and in everything, and secondly we’re in  _ public  _ Sara, and you know I’m not… That I don’t.”

“I know.”

When Ava meets Sara’s eyes there is not disappointment there, just quiet amusement. 

“I was wondering how long it would take before you stopped me,” Sara says, her voice carrying a teasing note. “I’ll wear you down yet, Sharpe.” 

“You’re impossible.”

“You love me,” Sara points out. 

And Ava’s heart stops, just for a second, like a breath that she can’t seem to catch because, “Yes, I do, I love you.” 

It’s worth it.

Worth the wild grin that’s on Sara’s face.

How happy she looks to hear those words. 

That makes everything worth it.

“Watch the sunset with me,” Sara says, stepping away from her and settling back down on her chair. She pats the spot next to her a moment later with an expectant look at Ava.

And she shouldn’t.

She really shouldn’t.

There was still half a work day to get through. 

“The sunset isn’t for hours off,” Ava points out, but she’s already stepping forward, already taking the offered spot. “And it won’t even be in this direction. We’re facing  _ north _ .” 

“It’s called being on vacation, Ava, learn to live in the moment.” 

She’s not certain the last time she had a vacation.

Not certain if  _ she  _ ever had.

But maybe this, watching the waves with Sara, and waiting for the Legends to inevitability return with tales of the goats they had found, could be a start. 

“Oh,” Sara says later, an afterthought almost, “I forgot there is one  _ small  _ thing.”

And really, she should have known… “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?”

“John may have stopped by because we uh... Opened the demon realm in order to destroy Mallus, and now there’s a whole bunch of lesser known demons running about and I think Gary may have helped him slay a dragon, or he’s just got a very specific roleplay kink.”

John.

Demons.

Dragon.

_ Gary _ . 

So much for a moment of relaxation. 

“Why didn’t you lead with that?”

Sara just shrugs. “Well, I guess, it didn’t feel like much of an emergency, more like the usual for us.”

 


End file.
